The aim of the Program Development Core is to stimulate new research in the global demography of aging through the funding of pilot projects relating to the six themes that are emphasized in this Center proposal: 1) measurement of the changing patterns of adult morbidity and mortality, 2) the social determinants of health, 3) the economics of providing health care for the elderly, 4) the economics of aging, including behavioral economic approaches to life cycle behavior and macroeconomic implications, 5) HIV/AIDS and the elderly, and 6) migration and aging. In addition to these six substantive themes, we will support pilot projects that have the potential to lead to crosscutting efforts in innovative interdisciplinary research in longitudinal studies of aging and intervention studies that can identify policy-relevant causal effects. We will also encourage researchers at Harvard to collaborate with researchers from our External Innovative Network Core in carrying out this research. We will support small-scale studies that have the potential to lead to submission of peer-reviewed proposals for research and that will lead to large scale research initiatives in our six themes. We will favor pilot projects that show innovation on the part of established researchers or have the promise of leading less-established researchers to independence through being Pis of their own projects. We will also encourage new researchers to enter the field by supporting postdoctoral fellowships (some targeted tot minority candidates) and by encouraging more established researchers in other fields to enter the aging research.